Ray of Sunshine
by beckyboogle
Summary: Sequel to Brotherly Love. It has been months since the crash that brought the three Knight-Hardy siblings back together, Lexi has Ryan and Ethan has Honey, Cal feels left out but not for long! Rated K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Cal walked into the hospital to see his little sister with her lips planted firmly on her boyfriends. He made a gagging noise as he walked past them only for Lexi to slap him playfully on the shoulder and continue to kiss Ryan. It had been months since the pair had started going out. Months since Cal crashed his car and broke his leg. He still walked with a slight limp. He continued into the ED. He saw his brother flirting with Honey as she made him a brew. As soon as he had his coffee, Ethan kissed Honey and walked over to join Cal. "Good Morning!" He chirped. "Is it?" Cal said blearily. "It is, I have my Honey bee and we are going out to dinner tonight." Ethan responded. "Yay, another night on my own!" Cal said sarcastically taking a file and walking towards a cubicle.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Knight, but you can call me Cal" he said as he opened the curtain. "Hi, I'm Sarah." Sat on the bed was a young brunette thirty year old. "Ok, Sarah, what brings you here today?" Cal said smiling politely. "Well, I had a fall at work and I suspect that I have broken my left radius." She said brandishing her left arm for the young doctor to examine. He was taken aback by her medical knowledge. "What line of work are you in?" Cal said examining her slender arm. He nudged it slightly. He smiled apologetically as she winced. "Sorry, hurts a bit. I'm an air ambulance rescue worker." She looked Cal in the eyes gauging his reaction. "Wow, that must be exciting. Anyway, I think that your arm is broken, we will need an X-ray to confirm it. I'll get that sorted for you and I'll send someone in to give you some pain relief. Also I need to know if there was any way you could have hit your head when you fell?" He grabbed the file and stood up. "Um yeah, I kind of fell in the office and hit my head on the table. I can't see how bad it is, but I didn't lose consciousness at all." She smiled embarrassed. "Ok, let me take a quick look," he shone his pen torch in her eyes and then took a look at the back of her head. "Ok, you have a nasty laceration back here, but I'll stitch that up for you." He said leaving the cubicle. He walked over to the nurses station. "Can I have a suture kit, and an X-ray ordered for cubicle four. I would also like some morphine." He said to Robyn who hastily headed off to meet Cal's requirements. She appeared a few moments later with the suture kit and medication. "Cubicle four, yeah? I'll do it!" She offered. "It's ok, I'll go, the patient trusts me" he explained before disappearing into the cubicle equipment in hand. "Ok, I'm just going to give you the morphine and then stitch up your head." He explained. He noticed his patient was shaking like a leaf. "You ok?" He asked. "Yeah, not a big fan of needles" she admitted. "That's ok, my brother, he's a doctor here too, he's aichmophobic, meaning he has a fear of sharp objects. You'll be fine, trust me!" He said. He noticed her wince a little. "My arms throbbing a lot." She said noticing that Cal was looking at her. "Ok, just relax it a little and put the ice pack back on it." He said, "so what's the funniest thing you've seen whilst on the job?" He asked. "Don't get me started," she giggled. "There was this one guy, he out camping and he saw a spider and he called us to come and rescue him. We went out to the call only to find it was a addy long legs." Whilst she was giggling, Cal prepared the syringe, she flinched slightly as the needle went in, but didn't stop her anecdote. "Ok, I'm all done" Cal smiled. He put the used needle in the sharps bin. He changed his gloves over and walked to the back of the bed. He pulled over a side table and prepped the suture kit. He brushed her hair to the side and drew up a syringe of local anaesthetic. He placed a firm hand on the top of her head. "Is there anyone who can come and get you, when you are discharged? A friend? A husband? A boyfriend? A colleague?" He subtly slipped the second and third choices in to the question. "Nope, unfortunately I'm single and my parents are in Singapore on a business trip. I might be able to get a hold of my brother. He's at work now but he'll be on his lunch break in ten minutes, I was actually supposed to be meeting up with him." She explained. "Ok, just as long as someone comes to get you, with head trauma patients we can't discharge them unless they have someone who can monitor them for 24 hours." Cal injected the anaesthetic into her scalp. "Ow, that stings a bit." Sarah gasped. "Yeah, sorry about that, I'll try and be as gentle as I can but this basically blocks the nerves and receptors so it hurts more, but the good news is. You won't feel the next part." He grinned. "I'm going to have to keep going but if it gets too much, let me know and we can take a break." He proffered. Sarah nodded and Cal continued. She gritted her teeth slightly and gripped the sheets in her clenched fists. "You're doing really well" he murmured. "Ok, we'll take a small break, that's halfway, I still need to do the other half." Cal smiled grimly. He noticed her grey blue eyes were shining back at him. "So Cal, why did you decided to become a doctor?" Sarah asked. "Thrill of the split second decisions, I guess and saving the world, one person at a time!" He shrugged his shoulders. "Which ones your brother?" She said. Cal drew back the curtain, "That one there, the on with the glasses and the blond hair" he said pointing at Ethan. "His name is Ethan Hardy." Cal said. "Hardy, and Knight, why the different surnames?" She asked. "I didn't get on with our dad so I took our mothers maiden name," Cal said. "No big deal. A lot of people don't think Ethan and I are related." Cal smiled. "I get that all the time with my brother, he has nice brown hair and these big grey eyes, but he's super tall and I'm well, look at me I'm small" she said giving him a crooked smile. "Ok let's continue." Cal said moving behind the bed again. He position his hand on her head once again and continued the injection process. Once he was finished he stitched up her head and placed both needles in the sharps bin and threw his soiled gloves in the bin. "Ok, your head is fine, I'm not going to dress it because it would just be pointless. I've cleaned the wound and stitched it closed, in two weeks the stitches will need to come out, go to your GP or you can come back here..." He was cut off by Max pulling the curtain back. "Your chariot awaits." Max said with a flash of his brilliant smile. Cal helped Sarah off the bed and into the chair. When Max pushed her away, Cal jogged over to the staffroom he grabbed his rucksack and his brother and took them to the nearest bathroom. "Caleb, what on earth are we doing in the gents?" Ethan said puzzled by his brothers excitement. "Nibbles, I think I'm in love!" Ethan groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

"You said that last time." Ethan pointed out. "And the time before that, and the time before that, and the time before that..." Cal cut him off. "I know I did, but this time I'm serious, I really like her." Cal said as he got his toothbrush out of his rucksack. "Who is she anyway?" Ethan asked. "She's my patient in cubicle four." Cal explained. "She's a rescue worker with the air ambulance crew and she's single." Cal mentioned. He brushed his teeth meticulously. "Jeez, Cal, she must be important if your making all this effort, I don't think I've ever seen you put deodorant on!" Ethan chuckled and Cal shoved him playfully. "Shut up, I need to concentrate." Cal sighed as he took his hairbrush and hair gel from his bag. He styled his hair carefully and took a can of hairspray out. "Hey, that's my hairspray!" Ethan said, coughing as the sticky fumes engulfed the pair. Cal stuffed the hair products back into his bag and strode back to the staffroom and shoved it in his locker. He took out a bottle of breath spray and sprayed it in his mouth before striding back to the cubicle where Sarah was sat. She stood up, she straightened her pencil skirt with her hands and adjusted the cuffs on her blouse. Cal noticed she had a small rose tattoo on her right ankle, it's stem and thorns trailed down her foot and made a heart shape at the base of her big toe. "Ok, we are just waiting for your results, they shouldn't be long. Are you feeling ok?" He asked as the colour drained from her face. He grabbed a cardboard bowl and held it under her chin. He put his hand on the small of her back. She threw up into the bowl and Cal's hand moved up and down her back. "Sorry, I really should have eaten breakfast this morning, I was called out to a fire." She said glumly. "Turned out to be a false alarm" she sniffed. "Hey, don't cry, I'm not judging you. Let me go and get you a sandwich from the staffroom, I'll be back in a jiffy." He darted out of the room. He grabbed a prepackaged sandwich and a bottle of water from the vending machine. He grabbed a plate and a glass. He opened the sandwich and put it on the plate, he grabbed a bag of crisps and poured some next to the sandwich. He grabbed a glass and took the bottle of water and the food back to the cubicles. "Here we are then, a nice homemade BLT sandwich!" He said enthusiastically. "Thanks" she said taking a bite of the sandwich. "Yum, what margarine did you use?" She asked. "Um, 'I can't believe its not butter?'" He said, stumped by her question. "Really?" She said seriously. "It's butter, Cal, and I saw you go to the vending machine and heard the expletives you used when you kicked it." She giggled. "Nice try!" Cal froze. "Yeah, because I can't cook and I'd get sued if I gave you food poisoning." Both of them laughed at Cal's joke. Cal noticed she threw her head back when she laughed and showed off her pearly white teeth. He loved it when a girl showed her true emotions. "Dr Knight, here are the X-rays" Lofty passed him the iPad. "Ok, let's see what we have here!" He said thoughtfully, "ok, you have a displaced fracture of the left radius, it will need realigning" Cal explained to the young woman. He turned to the nurse. "Lofty, we'll need some entonox, and some plaster." He said. "Righto!" Lofty smiled and went to get the things the doctor ordered. "Ok, Sarah, you need to suck in the entonox and keep breathing it in, it will take the edge off of the pain. This is going to hurt, tell me if it gets too much." Cal said handing her the medicine. "Ready?" Lofty pushed the girls shoulders into the bed, Cal gripped her arm and pulled slowly. She gritted her teeth, her face contorted with pain, she kept taking a drag on the entonox. "Ok?" Cal murmured. Sarah nodded, knowing if she opened her pursed lips a scream would inevitably escape. Tears streamed down her face. "Just hold on for me, yeah? Just a little while longer." Cal said. They heard the bone crunch back into place. Cal gently released her hand and propped it up on the pillows lying next to her. "Ok, we'll need another X-ray just to make sure that it's in the right place. Then I'll plaster up your arm." Cal said. "Sorry, I'm a bit of a wuss when it comes to pain." Sarah said apologetically. Just then the curtain swished open. "Dr Knight, this is Sarah's brother, Daniel" Louise explained. "Thanks Louise" he said graciously. Daniel ran forwards, noticing Sarah's tear stained face. "Hi Daniel, I'm Dr Cal. Knight, I've been treating your sister. She has a fracture left radius and a large laceration to the back of the head. She isn't concussed and there are no further injuries. She is about to have another X-ray to confirm that we've managed to realign her arm correctly and then once we've plastered it up she is free to go, as long as she has someone to closely monitor her for at least 24 hours." Cal explained to the worried sibling. He remembered how he felt when it was Ethan who was hurt, or Lexi. He could only imagine how they felt when it was him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, the results are back, your arm is perfectly realigned, if I do say so myself. Let's get it plastered." He grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the plaster into manageable strips, he dipped them into the water and placed them onto of the cotton wool that Lofty had placed on her arm. He worked quickly and carefully. "There we go. That's all done" he grabbed a piece of paper from the stack of files. "Here is my number incase anything changes or you are unsure of anything, you can come back in two weeks for the stitches in your head to come out. You must come back if you feel nauseous, dizzy or if there are any problems. And there is a prescription for some strong painkillers." He smiled graciously as both Sarah and Daniel thanked him. He turned on his heels and headed to the staffroom. The rest of the day passed in a blur. He dealt with a few time wasters and some genuine patients. At the end of his shift, he walked out of he hospital alone. He got in his car and slowly drove home. He was still getting used to driving again, he was slightly nervous as it was his first time without Ethan or Lexi sat beside him. Every little movement sent his heart racing. He gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles going white. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally pulled up outside Ethan's apartment. He slid the key in to the lock and turned it. The door freaked open revealing the dark hallway. He flicked a switch and picked up the post. He sifted through and strategically placed he bills on the dining table for Ethan to ponder over later. He put his rucksack down by the side of the table by the door and then walked I to the kitchen to retrieve a beer from the fridge. He uncapped the bottle and took a long swig.

He sat down in front of the TV, his phone started ringing from inside his back pocket. He took it out and answered it. "Hello?" He said. "Hi, it's me Sarah." He looked at his phone. His mind was racing as he wondered why she was calling. "What's the matter?" He asked tentatively. "My brother is fussing over me, he has an important board meeting tomorrow so he can't keep an eye on me, I was wondering if you have any plans for tomorrow, it's Saturday so I figured you wouldn't be working." She said. "You know, people need doctors 24/7. How did you know I'm not working tomorrow?" He asked. "I may have asked your brother as I was leaving the hospital." She said slyly. "So, dinner? Tomorrow? The Italian place on Overton Lane? You can pick me up at 8!" She added. Cal laughed at her boldness. "Ok, but let's do this properly. Would madame do me he honour of accompanying me to dinner at Luigi's tomorrow night at eight o'clock?" He said in his poshest accent. "Madame could agree to that!" She giggled. "What do you mean 'could'?" He chuckled. "Madame feels obliged to say yes! I will go out with you." She replied down the phone. "So how are you feeling?" Cal asked reverting back to his Doctor mode. "I'm ok, just a bit sore." She admitted. "Ok, keep your arm raised above your heart to keep the swelling down, ice it if need be, and take a pain killer. Ring me tomorrow if the painkillers aren't working and I'll prescribe you some stronger ones." Cal explained. "You need to get some rest and I have to order a takeaway" Sarah giggled. "Obviously your culinary skills haven't improved since this morning. See you tomorrow!" She bode him farewell and Cal hung up the call.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello! I'm home!" Ethan stumbled into the flat. "Hey Nibbles, how was your date?" He asked, standing up. "Yeah, um, it was wonderful." He sat down on the sofa. "So what did you get up to?" Ethan said looking at the older doctor. "I came in sorted through the post and made a couple of calls, ordered a Chinese. Same old." Cal said nonchalantly. "Who'd you call?" Ethan enquired. Cal groaned inwardly. He knew Ethan would pick up on that. "Sarah, we're kinda going out tomorrow night?" Cal said questionably. "Ok, cool, Lexi's coming round tomorrow and then Max is taking her to see a movie, so Honey and I will babysit." Ethan was unsurprisingly used to Cal's antics. "So where are you taking her?" Ethan pressed further. "Luigi's at eight o'clock. I'm going to need to borrow the iron and ironing board." Cal answered. "Iron? Since when do you iron, I always do the ironing." Ethan pushed his glasses up his face. "Nibbles, I really like this girl, I think I'm in love." Cal sighed. "Ok, Caleb. It's getting late, we both have a busy day ahead of us." Ethan said tactfully shutting the conversation down. "Good night mate!" Cal said retreating to the safety of his room away from the inquisitive ears of his safety net.

The next morning Cal woke up late. He didn't have to work so he didn't see the point in waking up early. He rolled out of bed and staggered to the kitchen to find his brother making them each a bacon sandwich, Cal yawned and walked over to the pan, he reached in carefully and took a mushroom popping it in his mouth. He ruffled his brothers hair and grabbed the carton of milk from the fridge. He opened the cap and chugged a couple of mouthfuls. He placed the carton back in the fridge, the dark letters of Ethan's handwriting prominent on the all white carton. When Cal moved in, Ethan noticed his brother had a habit of drinking directly from the milk carton. He challenged Cal about it, explaining how unhygienic and simply plain disgusting it was, they settled on buying a separate carton of milk for Caleb to drink directly from. "What times Lexi coming round?" Cal said conversationally. "About 1-ish" Ethan responded. Cal looked at the clock, it was 10 now, he was going to have to get a move on. He snarled down his bacon sandwich and hurried to get dressed. He grabbed the ironing board and set it up in the living room, he grabbed his favourite light blue shirt and black trousers. He powered up the iron and meticulously ran it over every square centimetre of clothing. The front door rattled open. "Since when do you iron?" Lexi's voice projected in to the room. "I have a date tonight," cal said answering her question. "She must be important if you're putting that much effort into your appearance, she'll love it whoever she is." Lexi added. "Unca Cal" Daniel ran into the room, he tumbled as his foot caught the corner of the carpet. Cal darted forwards abandoning the tasks at hand. The toddler started to howl. "Daniel, are you ok?" He asked concern ripping through his tender voice. He picked up the child and noticed he had cut his knee on the coffee table. "Caleb, what happened?" Ethan said hurrying to the room. "Danny fell over and caught his leg on the corner of the coffee table" Cal said by way of explanation. He cradled his nephew close and took him into the kitchen. He sat him on the side board and grabbed his medical bag from the cupboard. He opened it up and grabbed what he needed. He took a closer look at the laceration on his knee and decided it was in need of cleaning. "Nibbles, care to assist?" Ethan wandered over, he pulled on a pair of latex gloves and began to examined wound. "I think it's going to need stitches." He muttered as Cal washed the wound out with some dettol. "I agree, but I don't want him to see the needle and get scared, I'll stitch it if you keep him occupied." Cal said formulating a plan. "Ok, sounds good to me." Ethan agreed. "Just hang on a second." He jogged into the living room where his sister was sat crying. "Hey Lex, it's ok" he murmured softly. "He's going to be fine, we just need to stitch up the wound. Cal's going to do it but we need to keep Danny distracted." Ethan grabbed a couple of picture books off the shelf. "Come with me" he said offering her his hand. She took it and followed him into the kitchen. She wiped her eyes before her son saw the tears. "Hey Danny!" She said jumping on to the side board next to him. "Uncle Ethan's going to read you a story, or six" she corrected herself seeing the stack of books he'd collected. "Let's look at the pretty pictures yeah? Ignore Uncle Cal." She added quickly. "Ok, let's begin with the story" Ethan said having chosen a book from the pile. He nodded to Cal as he opened the book. Cal swallowed and took a deep breath. His hands were shaking slightly. He didn't want to hurt his nephew, but he knew he was the only one Danny would let near him, who could carry out the simple procedure. He grabbed a syringe, a needle and some local anaesthetic from the bag, he grabbed a small suture kit and a dressing. He grabbed a ball point pen and doodled across the dressing to cheer Danny up. Ethan held the book higher to block Danny's view of Cal. Luckily Ethan had chosen a book with lots of animal noises, so he got Danny to crow along with him when Cal steadied his leg, he got him to moo when Cal drew up the syringe. When they were clucking Cal guided the needle into the toddlers leg. "Ow!" Danny howled. Lexi hugged his head close to her chest. Ethan held his hand and murmured softly in his ear. "I'm sorry little man, I know it hurts but it's got to be done!" Cal said tenderly. He moved the needle slightly, ensuring his nephews knee was completely numb. Cal removed the needle from his now swollen leg. He grabbed a piece of gauze and mopped up the blood from the injection points and waited for a minute before he began stitching. Ethan continued with the story and then picked another one. "Danny you have to keep very still for me, yeah? No wiggling, and tell me if it hurts, ok?" Cal explained. Danny nodded and Cal grabbed the suture hook and the thread. He threaded the needle and positioned himself carefully out of Danny's view and so he could keep his leg still. He slowly and meticulously stitched the wound closed, he wasn't usually such a perfectionist but he knew his siblings would kill him if it was anything short of perfect. Danny had turned Cal into such a family man. When he finished stitching he wiped the site with some Iodine. He then grabbed the dressing he had put to the side earlier and taped it to the toddlers leg. "There we go!" He said inspecting his work, the sketch of Spider-Man sitting proudly on the youngsters knee.


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12pt;""Something's burning!" Lexi said, sniffing the air. Ethan checked the stove, oven and microwave, "they're all switched off!" He gasped. "Oh Crap!" Cal shouted bolting from the room. He picked up the iron revealing a distinct burn on his blue shirt. "Well, we knew you didn't iron, but we never knew you couldn't." Lexi giggled. "This is not funny!" He frowned. "You're right, it's hilarious!" Ethan joined in. Cal glared at him for a few seconds before seeing the funny side of the situation and laughing along with them. "I need another shirt!" He pouted once their laugher had subsided. "Let's go and get one then, we can pick up an ice-cream for the little man," Ethan thought aloud. "Oh yeah, Ethan I love ice-cream, just call me cal, though, I'm not that little anymore!" Caleb said cheekily. "I meant Daniel, idiot." Ethan muttered under his breath. Once Daniel had his ice cream and Caleb had his new marks and spencer shirt, the group headed back to the flat. Cal handed his shirt over to Ethan for ironing and headed to get a shower. He grabbed his iPod and speakers and locked the bathroom door behind him. He rifled through his brothers toiletries and hopped into the stream of water. He let the warm water run across his shoulders, loosening the tension that was there from carrying his nephew. He let the water wash away the painful memories of seeing his nephew crying out in pain. Pain that he was causing. He shaved his face careful not to cut himself. He stepped out the shower and wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist. He grabbed a second towel to dry off his hair and body. He rubbed his hair dry and ran the towel across his toned shoulders and arms. He grabbed the hair dryer from the shelf and blow dried his hair. He ran his hairbrush through it and gelled it in place and sprayed it for good measure. He grabbed his deodorant and sprayed a cloud of it under each arm. He sprayed aftershave on himself and brushed his teeth. He walked out of the bathroom he grabbed his signature black skinny jeans and a pair of boxers from the drawer. He put them on and walked out into the living room. "It's not too much?" He asked his little sister. "Not at all. Cal you look amazing, any girl in their right mind would fall head over heals for you!" She said smiling. "Jesus!" Was all Ethan could say. "Nope, just me!" Cal smiled back. Lexi passed him his shirt which Ethan had ironed and hung on a hanger. She unbuttoned it for him and held it open. He slid his arms into the sleeves and shrugged it on. He buttoned it up and adjusted the cuffs. He grabbed his blazer from the wardrobe. "Perfect!" Lexi encouraged as the doorbell rang. Cal froze as Lexi went to answer the door. She heard whispers in the hall and approaching footsteps. He turned to the door as Lexi padded back into the room. "Hiya!" Ryan's voice rang out. "Cal, thanks for the effort but I'm not staying, I'm here for your sister, not you!" Ryan said sarcastically. "Maybe next time!" Ryan winked saucily. Lexi, Cal and Ethan guffawed with laughter. "What time are you picking her up?" Ethan asked nonchalantly. "8" he replied quickly. "It's only half seven. Honey should be here at quarter to, leave when she gets here!" Ethan suggested it his overly anxious brother. "And take a seat will you, I'm getting an awful crick in my neck by looking up at you!" Lexi smiled. "I don't want to crease my shirt, besides aren't you two supposed to be going out?" Before Lexi could answer Daniel ran into the room clutching Ethan's Doctor Who box set. He dropped it to the floor when he saw Ryan. "Rya, Rya!" He shouted. "Hey little dude!" Ryan said picking him up. "What happened to your leg?" He said taking in the Spider-man dressing. "He fell earlier, when I was ironing my shirt, he caught the coffee table with his leg when he fell, Cal stitched it up and has given him some pain relief so he'll be fine." Lexi explained. "Cal did you draw that?" He said pointing to the dressing. "Yeah, I did actually. When Ethan and Lexi were younger and if they hurt themselves, I would clean them up and put a plaster or bandage on, they would make a fuss because there were no disney plasters and the plasters and bandages would remind them of hospitals and pain, so I used to draw on them. You know the usual, Disney Princesses, Doctor Who, Mickey Mouse. And if Ethan was lucky Hannah Montana." Cal added in jest. "So why Spider-Man?" Ryan asked. "This little man, when he was really young and Lexi still lived with us, threw one at me one morning when I was hungover." Cal explained, sighing as the memory passed through his head. The doorbell rang. Cal looked at his watch. He made his way to the door to let Honey in. "Hi Honey, they're just through there in the living room." He said taking her coat and hanging it up. "So Cal, why so dressed up?" Honey asked. "I have a date, with a wonderful girl. I think I love her!" He proclaimed. "That's so sweet." Honey said wandering into the living room. "Hey Ethan" she said embracing her boyfriend, kissing him tenderly. "Eugh!" Both Lexi and Cal grumbled simultaneously. Ethan raised his eyebrows at the pair before kissing Honey with more intensity and dipping her back. They pulled apart. "I better be off, I don't want to be late." Cal said. He lake over to the mirror. He flattened his hair. "How do I look?" He asked the gang. "Perfect" Honey said, her Northern lilt catching the last syllable. "Incredibly handsome" Lexi said giving him a hug. "Go get her!" Ethan exclaimed, with that Cal turned on his heel and walked out of the flat to the sound of his family wishing him luck. /span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

He hopped in his car. His hands gripped the steering wheel. He slowly pulled the car onto the street. He sat hunched over the steering wheel. He didn't dare to even blink, he cautiously drove down to Sarah's house. He pulled up, snatching the keys from the ignition. He grabbed a bottle of breath spray, sprayed hi mouth and threw it back into the glove compartment. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was getting easier and easier to drive alone now. He got out of the car, slammed the door shut behind him and walked up to the front door. He knocked three times. "Hello, Dr Knight!" Daniel answered as he swung the door open. "Hi Daniel, is Sarah in?" He asked carefully, he wasn't sure if he knew about their date. "She is, she's just getting sorted." He said gesturing for the young doctor or enter. "Come in, she'll be down in a minute. Can I get you anything to drink?" He said with concern edging into his voice as he noticed the doctors pale face. "Um, can I have a glass of water please?" Cal responded shakily. "You ok?" Daniel asked. "Um, yeah I'm fine, it's just my second time driving on my own, I had a serious car accident a couple of months ago." He said looking down at his feet. "Ah, I see. These things take time. You'll be fine!" Daniel said encouragingly as he left the room to fetch a glass of water. He appeared a few moments later with the water in hand. He passed it to Cal who downed it quickly. "Sarah, Dr Knights here!" Daniel called up the stairs. "Daniel, it fine, call me Cal." Caleb said. They heard footsteps on the stairs, they walked into the hall to see Sarah walking down the stairs. She was wearing a soft pink dress that fell to her knees, it had a tight bodice and a loose flowing skirt. Sarah's long brown curls were pinned back in a simple up-do. She wore a pair of strapped silver heels. "You look amazing!" Cal gasped. Sarah twirled slowly, stumbled slightly but Cal caught her. "Hey, Cal." Sarah said blushing slightly as he righted her footing. "Sarah, you look amazing!" Cal said again. "You don't look bad yourself!" Sarah said embracing him. "Danny, you better go." Sarah said looking at the clock, "you'll be late!" She warned. Daniel grabbed his briefcase, hugged his little sister and left the pair alone. "So, Cal, shall we get going?" She said. "Sure, after you!" He said holding the door open for her. "Forever the gentleman!" Sarah giggled walking through the door. He walked her out to the car, his hand resting on the small of her back. He pulled the car door open and helped her into her seat. He closed the door behind her and jogged around to the drivers side. He got into the car and turned the key in the ignition. He drove carefully to the restaurant and parked the car. "You ok?" Sarah asked breaking him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said. "Sure?" She asked. "I'm not used to driving, I had a car accident a few months ago, I broke my leg, ribs and had a severe concussion. I just get a bit..." "Scared?" Sarah finished for him. "You know, it's ok to admit it. I think it's very manly to show your true emotions." Sarah said slipping her hand into his and giving it a light squeeze. "Right, Madame must be hungry!" Cal said opening the door. He got out and opened the door for his companion. "Thank you kind sir!" She smiled as he held his arm out. She took it and together they walked into the restaurant. "Table for Caleb Knight." Cal said to the waiter. "Right this way!" She waiter smiled leading them to a private table in the back of the candle lit restaurant. Cal held the chair out for his date before sitting in his own. They ordered their meals and a bottle of red wine.

As they sipped their wine, Sarah piped up the conversation. "So what did you get up to today?" She asked curiously. "My sister popped round, she's going out tonight and Ethan's babysitting Daniel, our nephew. He's having a night in with his girlfriend. Ryan and Lexi have gone to see a movie. I think she's worried about Daniel though. He fell over this afternoon, he cut his leg badly on the coffee table. Ethan and I had to comfort him and stitch up the wound. Nobody ever realises how hard it is to be a doctor, especially when dealing with our own family. I hate myself for hurting him with the suturing and the anaesthetic." Cal said sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to put a dampener on the evening." He muttered. "It's fine, sometimes it's just good to get it off your chest. I understand how you feel. When we do rescues it's hard, I always think it over when it's finished. 'Could I have done more?' And what have you. It's difficult." Sarah explained. "By the way, you never told me a both your family." She said. "Well, I am the oldest of three. Ethan is a couple of years younger than me, and Lexi, Alexandra, is a few years younger than him. Ethan came to Holby the day before I did. A couple years later, Lexi turned up. She was brought to the hospital after a major RTC, that's when we found out she was pregnant. The father left her before she found out. Ethan and I let her move in with us. The day Danny was born, Lexi went out to get some bread from the shop, she slammed the door shut behind her..." He broke off. "Sorry, I can just remember it so vividly, I've never told anyone this before." Cal said sighing. "You don't have to tell me, just forget about it." Sarah said softly. "No, I have to tell someone, I trust you!" Cal said. "The door shut, Ethan and I heard a bloodcurdling scream that still haunts me to his day. We ran out to find Lexi had fallen down the stairs. She wasn't injured but she was in labour. It scared me to see her in so much pain. We got her to hospital and Daniel Caleb Knight was born. You see, Lexi and I didn't get on with our Dad. We both took our mothers maiden name. He was named after me and Ethan is his godfather. Lexi is going out with a porter from the hospital his name is Ryan, his brother Max is another porter and his half sister Robyn is a nurse. Ethan is currently dating Honey the hospitals barista, the daughter of the EDs head receptionist Noel. Then there's me." He finished. "What about you?" She said slyly. "Mr Caleb Knight, single." He said with a flourish. "Well, in my family there is only me and Daniel. He's engaged to a girl and is planning on moving up North to Scotland to live in married bliss and blah, blah, blah. Me, I'm single, soon to be alone." She said sipping from her glass. "Here's to us. The singletons!" Cal toasted. They clinked their glasses together. As their meal came and went, the two of them made light conversation. Then once Cal had paid the bill, they went on a quiet stroll through the park. "I've had a lovely evening!" Sarah said softly. Cal noticed her shivering. He whipped off his blazer and placed it over her shoulders. She burrowed into the familiar scent. As he draped he jacket over her their eyes met. They moved closer and closer...


	7. Chapter 7

Their lips collided. Cal could feel his heart thumping in his chest. A phenomenon he had never felt with any girl before. He felt the passion radiating from Sarah's petite body and he could feel a connection between the two of them. When they pulled apart, Sarah grabbed his hand and took him towards the river that ran through the park. She sat down next to him near to the waters edge. She took off her heels and laid back on the soft grass, her eyes shining in the moonlight. Cal laid back next to her. They watched the stars together, their heads gently touching. Cal could hear his erratic heartbeat. Sarah sat up slowly. Cal noticed and sat up too. Their legs intertwined as they shared a second passionate kiss. He adjusted his jacket around her slim shoulders. "I love you, to the moon and back, forever and ever." He said softly nuzzling her neck. She closed her eyes and pulled him close, inhaling his heavenly scent. "I love you too. I feel like all these years I've been lost, by now I've been found, by you!" She said. He stood up, picked her up and took her back to his car, she clutched her shoes by the delicate straps and pulled his jacket closer to her body. He placed her in the passenger seat of the car. Cal sped back to her apartment, suddenly all the previous fear of driving had disappeared as if by magic. He walked her back in to the warmth of her flat. She pressed the button on the answering machine. "Hi, this is Sarah, I'm probably busy at the moment, so leave us a message and I'll call you back. If I don't, I'm obviously avoiding you!" Sarah's voice giggled on the machine. "Hey Sarah, it's me, my boss is sending me back to London. Sorry, I've been back to the flat and packed my things. I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye, but I love you and will be back next week. Sorry!" Daniels voice explained from the machine. She pressed the button again. "Well, we're alone, and no one is going to disturb us. Let's get the champagne out." She said padding over to the fridge, she grabbed the bottle and a couple of champagne flutes. She handed the cold bottle to her new boyfriend who popped the cork open. He poured them each a glass and they toasted to their new found love. "What do you what to do now?" Cal asked with a glint in his eye. "I can think of a few things!" Sarah replied smiling. She pressed her lips to his. His hand wandered up her leg and fingered the hem of her dress. She gasped at his touch but didn't shy away as she pulled him closer.

Cal woke up the next morning on the sofa with his arm around his new love. "Morning!" She said softly curling up on his broad chest. She leant her head back and kissed him softly, the blanket around them twisted around her ankles. "Morning lovely!" Cal replied pulling her close. "Crap! Nibbles was expecting me back. I have to go!" He said pulling his clothes back on. "Come round to my place later, we'll put on a film and have a double date with Ethan and Honey." He suggested. "Sounds good. I'll be there at 5!" She responded giving him a kiss as he ran out the flat. He cursed as the sun shone in his eyes, a reminder of the alcohol he had consumed the previous evening. He didn't care, he was in love. He raced back to the flat. He opened the door and walked into the living room. "I'm home!" He called then the house as he reached the living room door. "Lex, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" He asked. She was curled up on the sofa, her eyes red and puffy as a result of the tears she had shed. She cuddled up to Ethan who had his arm protectively around her. Cal sat down next to her and held them both. "When we were at the cinema last night, Ryan kept texting someone throughout the movie. He didn't pay any attention to me I asked him who he was talking to but he got all defensive. Cal, I think he's cheating on me. I told him it was over and I left. I got in a cab and came here. He shouted after me but I didn't look back." Lexi dissolved into tears again. She burrowed her head into her eldest brothers neck. "Where were you last night?" Ethan asked. "I stayed the night with Sarah." He said by way of explanation. Both Lexi and Ethan knew what it meant so didn't press the subject any further. "Lex, if he's cheating on you, he's not worth it. He's a scumbag, he doesn't deserve your time or your tears. You've got Ethan and I and Daniel, what else could you need?" He said soothingly. He held her close as she let her emotions take over. She fell asleep on her older brothers lap breathing in his familiar scent, letting it calm her down whilst she got her thoughts in order. He called Sarah and explained the situation, they called their movie night and agreed to meet up I the week. She woke up a few hours later, still in her brothers arms. "Where's Nibbles? And Daniel?" She asked. "Ethan took Danny to the park. He needed to keep him occupied." Cal explained. He kissed her forehead. "Let's get you a cup of tea. Shall we?" He said leading her into the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the trio went back to work. They dropped Danny off at play group en route and headed to the hustle and bustle of the ED. Lexi was scared to walk into the department alone. Everyone knew that her and Ryan were a couple. They were a bigger power couple than Zoe and Max, who were now married, and dubbed Zax. She walked into the department flanked by her older brothers. They stood protectively on either side of her, looking out for the man who broke her heart. When they were certain he wasn't around they took her to the staffroom for a quick cup of coffee before their shifts began. They all changed into their scrubs and headed out to the nurses station. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Cal hissed as Ryan entered the hospital. "You better have a decent reason to stop me from ripping your head off. You scumbag!" Cal glared at the man stood before him. Ethan crept up behind Ryan. He tapped him on the shoulder and as the older man turned to face the young doctor, Ethan's fist collided with his face knocking the porter to the ground. "Cal you took too long. Next time, punch first talk later!" Ethan said. Ryan tried to get up. "You filthy pig. How dare you break my sisters heart. Your lucky that I'm feeling nice today, because next time you will be knocked out! Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" Ethan roared. The entire department came to a standstill. Robyn and Max saw their brother on the floor with the two doctors stood over him. They rushed over to help him. Robyn helped him up whilst Max screamed at the two registrars. "What did you do that for?" He asked loudly. "Your scumbag of a brother cheated on Lexi!" Cal said defending his younger brothers rash actions. "Did you?!" Max launched into his older brother. "No, I can explain." He said weakly. Lexi seeing the commotion, ran out of the department as all eyes fell on her.

"Caleb. That's enough!" Ethan yelled. He grabbed his brothers wrist and together they went in search of Lexi. "Lex?" Cal said upon finding her crying on Jeff's bench. "He's not going to bother you for a long time!" Cal explained. "Yeah, he values his face too much!" Ethan agreed. Lexi and Cal were surprised by Ethan's sudden bravado. "What am I going to do? Everyone knows now, how can I face them?" Lexi sobbed onto Cal's shoulder. Ethan took off his fleece and put it around her small frame. "Lexi, he cheated on you! It's not your fault. You just walk back in there're go with your head held high, well be right behind you!" Ethan said encouragingly. "Ok." She agreed reluctantly allowing her youngest brother to haul her to her feet. "Let's go." They led her back into the ED. Luckily Connie wasn't around because the lot of them would be in deep trouble. Cal led the way and Ethan followed behind Lexi. They walked into the empty staffroom and sat down each nursing a cup of coffee. "Lexi, I need to talk to you!" Ryan said walking into the room. Cal put his coffee cup down and Ethan, still running on pure adrenaline clenched his fist. "Round two huh?" He muttered. "Lexi pushed past the porter and walked back to the nurses station. "Lexi! Those phone calls and texts, I'm not cheating. I swear. I was planning something!" Lexi continued walking. Ryan jogged forward and cut her off. Cal and Ethan seeing this move ran towards their little sister and stood on her flanks, glaring at the young porter. "I have nothing to say to you!" Lexi snarled. She tried to walk forwards but the porter blocked her escape. He grabbed her hand. "Lexi, just listen to me. I have loved you since the moment we first met. I love you, and I don't ever want to compromise that." He said looking into her eyes. Cal looked at Ethan questioningly. "I love you, I love Danny and I want to be with you both forever!" The porter pulled his hand from his pocket holding a small black box. "Alexandra Mary Knight, I don't think I could ever spend another moment without you, I love you more than anything on this earth. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Lexi was shocked. All those texts and calls still played in her mind, he'd been planning this. Ethan and Cal looked at each other, their mouths wide open. "Yes!" Lexi squealed racing towards the older man, he picked her up in his arms and spun her around. They shared a passionate kiss as he slid the diamond ring onto her slender finger. When they pulled apart, Ryan stepped forward to her older brothers. "No hard feelings?" He asked. "Sure as long as you making her happy!" Cal said. Ethan shook the porters hand. "Sorry about earlier." He mumbled. "It's fine, you pack a hard punch, I get it, you're both really protective of Lexi, I respect that." The porters nodded. He turned around and enveloped his soon to be bride in a tight hug. Tears streamed down Lexi's face as she turned to embrace her brothers. "Congratulations!" They both roared at her. "I love you Lexi!" Cal said as his eyes filled with tears. "My little sisters all grown up" Ethan cried wiping at his eyes. The three of them celebrated together.


	9. Chapter 9

The big day arrived. Months of planning and preparation was coming together seamlessly. Cal and Ethan were charged with giving away their little sister, they had to ensure that Daniel was dressed, and ready to fulfil his ring bearer duties. They stood in the hallway of their flat waiting for the bride to make her debut. Lexi's bedroom door rattled open, she stepped out into the hall wearing a strapless tight bodiced ball gown her long blonde hair was out of its signature bun or ponytail and hung freely across her shoulders. The veil was carefully pinned to the crown of her head. Her makeup was light and natural and she wore no jewellery aside from her engagement ring. "Wow, Lexi, you look stunning!" Ethan said wiping at the tears in his eyes. "Cal, will I do?" She asked twirling to give him a glimpse of the back. "Most certainly." His voice cracked. Lexi pulled him into a hug. Ethan handed her a tissue when he noticed her crying. "Don't wreck your makeup!" He warned. "Waterproof Mascara, everybody cries at weddings!" She replied. Cal pulled away from the hug. He reached a shaky hand. Into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out a crumpled envelope and a jewellery box. "Lex." He exhaled. "This is for you." He said handing her the envelope. She opened it, saw who it was from and gasped. "I-I-I can't read it!" She cried, tears pouring down her face. "Can you read it to me?" She asked. Cal cleared his throat. "Dear Lexi." He began slowly trying to keep a level head. "I'm sorry I can't be there today to physically watch your brothers give you away, but I'll be watching from afar. I never thought I'd see the day when anyone of my three little cherubs got married. I wish I could be there to impart some wisdom on you but I'll keep an eye. When I found out I was dying, I knew I would miss a lot of important times in your lives, I hope you're all coping my darlings, stick together because together you will conquer the world. Lexi, even when you were a baby, you were the spunky spitfire, who your brothers would look after, if you hurt yourself, cal and Ethan would pick you up again. I wish I could be there to do that. I miss you all. More than anything. So, anyway Cal has something for you, wear it as you pass through this phase in your life, I hope your husband to be is a good man who looks after you. I don't doubt that he is, Cal wouldn't let you marry him if he wasn't. I love you all my darling angels. We will meet again someday! Love mum x" Cal's hands shook as he folded the letter once again and opened the box he was still holding. "Mum wanted you to have this, she wore it the day she married Dad. When she found out she was dying she gave Ethan a box of her prized possessions, she wrote us each a letter for our wedding days and left us something to wear when we walked down the aisle. She made me promise to give it to you. I miss her!" Cal wiped his eyes. He held the box to his sister. Inside laying on a small piece of white satin laid a fine golden chain and from it hung a small sapphire pendant. Cal slipped it out of her the box and fixed it around his sisters neck. "There, that's something old and something blue. Something new, is the dress. Wait Yoruba event got anything borrowed." Cal pointed out. Ethan reached into his waistcoat pocket and handed Lexi a small white handkerchief. "There something borrowed." He said pressing it into her palm. She kissed his cheek before he pulled the veil over her face. He smoothed it down with his fingers. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Ready?" He asked offering his arm. "Let's get this show on the road." Cal said taking her other arm. "Wait, Lexi, you forgot your bouquet!" Ethan said holding it out for her. She took it gratefully.

The brothers led her to the awaiting car and helped her in. She gathered her skirts around her and placed her bouquet across her lap. Ethan got in next to her whilst Cal got in on the other side. "Let's go." Cal said giving her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze. She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears. She turned to Ethan placing her hand on his shoulder. "I love you guys!" She mumbled. Ethan and Cal, simultaneously, leant over and kissed her cheeks. She rested her head against Caleb's broad shoulder. Ethan put his arm around her shoulder. The car shuddered to a halt outside the church. Ethan got out of the car and held his hand out for his sister, she took it and clutched her bouquet with the other hand. He noticed her hands were shaking. Cal followed them out of the car. He too noticed his sisters nerves. He grabbed a packet of cigarettes from his waistcoat and lit one. He took a drag and exhaled slowly. As he raised the cigarette for another puff he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He looked down to see his sisters hand. She snaked her other hand around his arm and snatched the cigarette. She took a drag and exhaled a cloud at her brother. She met his shocked gaze. "Get your own!" She laughed. He lit another cigarette. Once their cigarettes had been stubbed out, he reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out a bottle of breath spray, he used it and passed it on to his sister, she then reached into the backseat of the car and pulled out a bottle of air freshener. He sprayed a cloud of it around them to mask the cigarette smell. Ethan who had been holding her bouquet passed it back to her. She linked her arm through his and Cal's. They guided her across the cobbles and into the doorway of the church. She stumbled slightly in her heels but Ethan caught her and righted her. Cal stepped forwards and ducked into the church, he nodded to the vicar. The music started. Robyn, as maid of honour, walked down the aisle, hand in hand with Daniel who was holding a cushion with the wedding bands sat proudly. Honey followed Robyn, and Sarah followed on from them. Lexi had wanted his brothers girlfriends to be involved in the ceremony. The music picked up in volume as Cal linked his arm with Lexi's once again. They slowly moved forward. Lexi gripped her bouquet as she kept pace with her brothers, she looked up and met her fiancées gaze. Her breathing hitched. Cal put his free hand on her shoulder to calm her down. When they reached the altar, Cal released his grip on his sisters arm. He shook his brother in law to be's hand and placed his sisters right hand in Ryan's. Ethan did the same, placing her left hand in Ryan's. Each brother took one side of the veil and pulled it back from her face. They kissed her on each cheek and sat down in the front pew next to Daniel. The ceremony began.


End file.
